massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dantanius
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- RE:MEFF a crackhouse? Apologies. It's been a very stressful week for me in real life, and you and Cookiegobbler have not made it any easier by trying to import your articles wholesale from MEFF. But that's no excuse for my behavior, so I apologize, and hope that going forward, we can work out our differences. -- Gnostic 19:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : EDIT: Oh, dear. It would appear that, rather than wait for my response to your message, you decided to try and get DeadData involved. I'm sorry that you feel the need for a third party in this matter, but he is not an administrator, and has not asked to be one, so I am not sure he will appreciate your complaints. In the future, if you desire third-party mediation, please approach either Hunter Zealot or Chaoswolf. -- Gnostic 20:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Shut Up Look, Dantanius, you have been received with welcome arms, but, with us administrators, specifically Gnostic and I, we also have a sharp blade at your back. You are a problem. That knife is coming closer to your throat. Your opinion matters little, and we care little for that pathetic wiki that you have supposedly kept in shape(Obviously not, as your site has slowly begun its descent to dissolve into ours, a wiki of already little important existence). Now listen, I am a very cold person with a lukewarm side. I will treat you like any one else, whether you are older, smarter, of lesser intelligence, younger, or a new member. If I see a problem, you get no leniency. You get everything at once just like everyone else. I am hoping you will make wiser decisions. I will not take back anything I have said, unless I see an error. I am not going to be your friend. I am your overseer. Gnostic and Chaos as well. We are the authority, and with Chaos's untimely but welcomed return, we balance out well. --Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:51, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : *sigh* That's really not helping the situation, HZ, and as I've posted on your talk page, I've referred both you and myself to Chaoswolf for potential disciplinary action. I have decided that I would sooner risk being demoted than allow this wiki to have an administration that cannot be held accountable for its actions. : Look, Dantanius. I know we've had our issues, and I know HZ and I are both huge assholes. I'm not going to deny that I have issues with the way that you've run MEFF, though I will say that the problems that I have with MEFF in general existed long before you became the head admin there, so don't take it so personally when I speak disparagingly of MEFF, unless I mention you when doing so. : All of that aside, you're not on my shitlist here at MEFW (you are probably on HZ's shitlist, but so is damn near everyone), so you are free to continue editing here if you so choose, so long as you cooperate with us, and to complain if you believe you have been treated wrongly, so long as your complaints are submitted to either me, HZ, Chaoswolf, or Bluethunder. If you run afoul of one of the admins, I will personally do my utmost to make sure that you are given some opportunity to defend yourself. And if you should one day aspire to adminship here, you will be given a fair assessment, based primarily upon your behavior here (your tenure as admin at MEFF will also be examined, of course, but any assessment thereof would be conducted by Chaoswolf.) : In short, you are welcome here. : Of course, if you would rather have nothing more to do with MEFW, that is understandable, and I will not hold it against you. Please get back to me on this. I would rather try to work things out between us than just have you storm off angrily. -- Gnostic 16:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC)